


No Longer

by France



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gang Rape, Incest, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape, Rape Recovery, Sibling Incest, Twincest, Writing this made me sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 00:17:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3188645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/France/pseuds/France
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America had been getting very annoying recently.<br/>He was borrowing a lot of money from rather a lot of countries, and it seemed to said countries that he had no intention of giving it back.<br/>So they decided to make him pay them back in their own way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Longer

**Author's Note:**

> Ahsjhsus i DO NOT support rape of any kind and anyone who does is fucking scum  
> -

 

 Alfred didn't know what was happening when a large, unknown yet somewhat familiar hand covered his mouth and a soft material had covered his eyes.

He'd been meeting Matthew in a cafe, he was already running late and now this was happening to him.

But what was happening? Was he getting kidnapped? Was he going to be held ransom? Was he being taken for some febreeze commercial? 

He fought against them, trying to pry the hand off his mouth, but his own hands were then being taped together, he was being thrown into the back of a van, he assumes and two people were holding down his legs while one (extremely strong) person was holding down his shoulders.

He wonders briefly who might want to do this to him. It had to be a human, right?

None of his friends would do this to him...

Right?

But when he hears the unmistakable chuckle of a certain Russian and the unique laugh of a certain Prussian, he realises.

He's done for.

His friends... Can he even call them that? His (somewhat) friends just tied him up and threw him in the back of a van, and there has to be more than just Gilbert and Ivan, because there's someone else holding down his legs and someone has to be driving. What were they planning to do? He knows that he has some debt, but he's working on paying it all back, really, he is! 

Alfred doesn't know what to do, so he tries to kick at them, but the men at his legs are strong, far too strong and they hold them down firmly. His glasses had been knocked off earlier, so he wouldn't be able to see anything even if this fucking thing wasn't covering his eyes and he silently wished and prayed for someone to come help him. Anyone at all, because in this situation, he cant be his own hero.

Maybe... Francis, or Arthur will come for him? They're like his fathers, they practically raised him and Mattie... Matthew! He could come save him, right? He'll realise that he's gone and come looking for him, of course he will! Why wouldn't he?

The van stopped after about ten minutes, or was it fifteen? Maybe twenty? Alfred didn't know. He just knew that the van stopped and three men carried him out. He heard them open a door and threw him in, onto the cold ground. In fact, everything was cold, the ground (as previously mentioned), the air, the hand that was now caressing his cheek, the finger sliding down his neck and underneath his shirt, and the needle which stabbed into his arm and the liquid that got injected into him. All of it was cold. The liquid was quickly spreading through his veins, and he found himself weak and dizzy and collapsing backwards. He heard a faint crying before his mind slipped away into a state of unconsciousness.

 

When he came to, the first thing he noticed was that he could see. He could... see? There was a probability that they would take the blindfold off, as they did apparently but he could actually see. Didn't his glasses fall off? There were only three possibilities of why he had the ability to see clearly at that time.

1) Matthew was involved and he was wearing his glasses.

He could rule out that. He knew his Texas, he was wearing his own, these were definitely not Canada's.

2) The kidnappers went back and got his glasses.

America was pretty sure that wasn't the case, he'd seen many of his CSI shows, so he knew it'd just be stupid for the criminals to go back to the scene of the crime especially so soon after. He was sure the others knew that too.

3) They were his spare glasses. 

America was highly put off by this idea because the one whom kept his spare glasses was England. He couldn't  _stand_ the thought of Arthur being involved. The two were quite close, nobody could deny that. They were basically family.

So when he shook his head and blinked a few times, looked up and saw Arthur and Francis almost crying over the situation but seemingly not planning to help him anytime soon, he snapped.

 “W-What the fuck is happening?” Alfred asked. He tried to move his arms, but found them tied down to a surface. His legs were spread and his ankles were also tied to the metal table he was places on in such a crude position. He was completely naked.

 “Privet, Alfred.” Alfred heard a somewhat happy voice greet him from behind. “You are looking very pretty.” 

 “We apologise, America-san,” he heard Kiku from his left, this astounded Alfred, even Japan was involved? “We are doing this for a reason.”

  “And what fucking reason would that be? I thought you were my friends!” He struggled against the restraints again, thouhh his actions were useless.

  “Well you see, Alfred, you really are in debt to a lot of us.” Russia smiled at him, pouring some lube onto his fingers, “So the six of us decided that since you weren't planning on paying us back anytime soon,” he pressed three finger's into Alfred's ass with no warning, stretching it, making it burn, making it hurt _on purpose,_ resulting in Alfred crying out in pain. “You'll pay us back with your body.”

  “B-Bastard..” America stuttered angrily, “My- My leaders won't let you get away with this..”

  “Silly America.” Russia chuckled, “We already cleared it with your leaders. They said it's okay!” He started to thrust his fingers in and out of the bound nation roughly, ignoring the cries that came with them.

  “Stop it.. Fuck all of you.. Seriously, go d—” He was interrupted by someone pulling his head back and stuffing their cock in his mouth.

  “Kesese! That shut him up!” It was Prussia. “Bite me and you'll regret it. Come on, Ivan, why waste time stretching him? Just put it in!”

Russia chuckled and nodded, not that America could see, and positioned himself at America's hole, pushing in immediately. America let out a scream of pain from the back of his throat around Prussia's dick, sending vibrations up it and giving pleasure  to the albino.

 “Japan,” Russia cooed, “Come play with him.” Japan nodded quickly and walked forward, then started licking and sucking at one of his nipples, mumbling an apology everyonce in a while.

 “Come on, Francis, weren't you telling me the other day just how much you wanted to have a go at him?” Prussia said with a laugh. England stared at France in disbelief as France shook his head slowly, “Not like this..”

 “Is Germany just going to stand there? This was your idea after all.” Russia grinned slyly as he continued to fuck Alfred harshly. 

 “Yeah, come on, West. I'm sure there's room in his cute little mouth for both of us.” 

Germany blushed and stepped forward, pulling out his cock and forcing it beside his brother's inside America's mouth, stretching it. Alfred didn't bother fighting back anymore, he let his body be violated as tears leaked out of his glassy eyes.

 “Francis, get over here and stick your dick in him next to Russia's. Arthur, you work on his other nip. I know you guys would rather not, but the sooner you cum the sooner it'll be over.” Prussia shrugged. The two frienemies shared a look and nodded before walking over to the group. France settled beside Russia and positioned his cock at his already filled ass before somehow pushing in, stretching his asshole wide and making him scream out again. England hesitantly began to lean down before Prussia spoke up again.

 “The awesome me has an idea! France, Russia, West and I continue as we are, Arthur can ride our little whore here and fuck Kiku at the same time!” He said proudly, grinning as Germany, Russia, Japan and France nodded. 

 “Wh- Fine.” Arthur agreed and climbed up so he was sitting on America's stomach. He looked down at Japan and he climbed up as well, sitting on America's chest. England took off his shirt and trousers, dumping them on the floor as Japan did the same. They took eachother's underwear off and gave eachother's cocks some strokes before Arthur spat onto Alfred's dick, lubing it and positioned himself above it.

  “Don't you need stretching?” Asked Germany, a bit baffled.

  “Non, Arthur and I had sex before we came here..” Francis butt in, still rocking his hips into America, whom was on the verge of passing out again.

England glared back at him before sinking down onto Alfred with a moan. He lifted Japan up so that they were leveled and put his fingers in his mouth. Japan gladly started sucking and licking them, making them as wet as he could before England took them out and pushed one into Japan's entrance. Kiku shook his head, “I- Uh, I can take more than one, England-san.” He reassured him and Arthur just shrugged as he slipped in two more. Kiku moaned at this action and England began thrusting them in and out as he began bouncing on America's cock. 

Alfred unwillingly moaned around the Germanics' dicks. Why was his body reacting like this? Why was he erect? This wasn't fair..

Kiku got down onto his hands and knees on top of Alfred's torso and wrapped his lips around Arthur's cock. With each time England moved his hips, he thrust up into Japan's mouth. Japan didn't focus on making sure it felt good, he only focused on making it as wet as possible. As he continued to suck Arthur, Germany had decided to stretch him a little more. The blond shoved three fingers into Japan's ass and moved them in and out. Prussia laughed and patted his brother on the back, “Good thinking, West”

Kiku removed his mouth and graciously asked Germany to remove his fingers, which he did. The raven haired man was picked back up and roughly thrusted into. 

  “Mark him, Japan.” Russia ordered and Japan nodded hazily, leaning down and hesitantly sucking little red marks onto America's stomach and chest as he was rocked back and forth.

  “I- I am going to orgasm.. I-It feels good..” Japan whimpered. 

  “Woah, already? You a virgin or something?” Prussia asked, a bit curious.

  “N-No.. I just.. tend to not participate in crude things.. a-as much as some of you..”

America wanted to kill everyone. He'd had enough. He wanted to shout, ‘Just hurry up! Get it over with!’

  “Whatever, just make sure to cum on the slut.” Gilbert shrugged. Kiku reluctantly nodded and released over Alfred's stomach, moaning and pushing back against Arthur's cock.

  “I am sorry, America-san..” Kiku whispered and pulled himself off of England's dick. He picked up his clothes and pulled them on slowly. “Eto... Thank you.. I shall be leaving now.” He bowed to them and left.

 They all watched him leave (apart from America of course) while continuing their movements. 

 Germany was next to cum. It got all over Alfred's face and glasses. Germany tucked his cock back in his trousers and apologised to Alfred with his eyes. America just huffed and looked away, glad that there wasn't as much of a stretch on his mouth as before. The German left quickly, hoping that Italy would never find out about that. 

  “F-Fuck..” Gilbert moaned, “I can't cum before you guys.. that's embarrassing.”

  “Just release yourself, comrade.” Russia smiled and Gilbert orgasmed over Alfred's face. He pulled himself out of his mouth and tucked his dick back into his jeans. 

  “Remember, not a word of this to anyone.” Prussia warned and left as Alfred spat out any cum that got in his mouth and began sobbing audibly. Francis and Arthur froze as they looked at his face. Russia rolled his eyes. 

  “Carry on.” He said firmly and the three remaining began moving again. England and France came at the same time, sobbing. France pulled out of Alfred and put his cock back in his pants and helps Arthur off of Alfred's now limp dick. Arthur cried and clung to Francis as the latter picked up Arthur's clothes and dressed him.

Russia sighed and came into him with one more thrust, then put his dick back in his pants. “Be down in the car in ten minutes or find your own way home.” He told France and England before leaving.

France quickly undid the ropes tying him down and went to hug him, only to be stopped by Alfred sitting up and pushing him away. 

  “Alfred, we're so sor—”

  “I don't care.” he whispered. “Just give me my phone and leave.”

Arthur slowly got Alfred's phone out of a box in the corner of the room and handed it to him. 

  “Now go.” He whispered and Francis and Arthur left.

Alfred struggled to phone Matthew as his hands were shaking so much. He finally picked up.

_“Alfred? Where are you? I've been waiting f—”_

“M-Mattie..” he cried, “P-Please help me...”

_“What? Are you okay? W-What's happened? Where are you?”_

“I don't know where I am.. Please.. Help me..”

_“...I'll be where ever you are soon. Hold on.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Next Chapter: Mattie helps Alfred recover and goes to beat some bitches up.


End file.
